Morning Dawn
by Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon
Summary: The search for the Orange Dragon has begun But with the arrival of a Prisoner in the Varden everything is starting to fall apart. How does Murtagh know the prisoner and what secrets are they both hiding? Set in alternate reality.
1. Characters & Summary

A.N: My other Eragon story wasn't going anywhere and it wasn't a best seller lol Sooo i am writing this other story that i have alot of stuff for so i hope you like this one. If you did like my other story which can't be many tell me n i might keep going with it lol (its a dream and a far stretch but someone might have liked it) here is my new story.

NEW ANCIENT WORDS!

_Itallic: Mind links (dragon to rider)_

Normal: Just your average story stuff

**Morning Dawn**

**Summary: **The search for the Orange Dragon has begun and Murtagh must get over his hate towards Arya fast to find her. But with the arrival of a Prisoner in the Varden everything is starting to fall apart. How does Murtagh know the prisoner and what secrets are they both hiding?

A NEW LANGUAGE IS STARTING THE LOST DRAGON LANGUAGE!

**Characters: **(Ages might be different blame me then tell me n i will change them?????? i don't know please help me out)

Eragon: 18 - Dragon Rider

Saphira: 1 - Dragon (Blue)

Arya: 100 - Elvin Princess

Murtagh: 20 - Dragon Rider

Thorn: -1? - Dragon (Red) 

Aiedail: 18 - Prisoner

Delisae: unknown - Dragon (Orange) : Pronounced DEL -is (hiss like a snake on the s) - ay (Day without the d) 

MORE CHARACTERS AS THE STORY GOES ON !


	2. Battle at Farthen Dûr

A.N Okay this is a new Eragon story. I am deleting my other one cause no one really liked it. This story is an A/U. it takes place after Eragon, before eldest but many things learnt in eldest are already known hope that helps here it is.

**Battle at Farthen Dûr**

"SAPHIRA!" Eragon shouted as he stumbled towards her. Saphira's breathing was ragged as blood oozed from the wounds in her neck.

Eragon fell to his knees and wrapped his arm around her neck. Placing a hand on one of her wounds thick red blood fell onto his palm.

_We did it _came the weak voice of Saphira

"Saphira?" whispered Eragon looking towards her face.

She turned her head to face him. Her eyes became duller with every breath she took. '_Together'_ she whispered once more.

Eragon laid his head on his dragon's neck.

"Whatever life there is in me, take it" he wheezed

Saphira laid her head on the ground once more. _'Eragon, no'_

Eragon staggered to his knees.

_'Even you don't have a heart strong enough for both of us'_

Eragon placed his marked hand over Saphira's wounds and willed the power to release. " Waíse heill! "

He palm began to glow as the power raced out and his energy was drained. Saphira's wounds danced with light.

The lights faltered and Eragon's eyes sagged as unconsciousness battled to over take him.

Saphira closed her eyes and let her own unconsciousness seep through her body.

Eragon's energy drained to the bottom and Eragon slumped over Saphira's neck.

"NO!" a scream broke out 

Eragon had enough energy to raise his head a little bit, to see a female bolt towards him. 

She fell to her knees in front of Eragon and placed her hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes,

"It's not your time" she whispered "Fight it, you have so much more to achieve"

Eragon fumbled with his words "I tried" he whispered

The girl shook her head and turned her attention to the half-healed neck wounds of Saphira "Waíse heill!" she spoke and more lights danced. 

As the final wound healed the girl stood up and began walking away.

She turned and faced Eragon once more and said, "I will see you soon"

A screen of dust rolled in between Eragon and the girl. But when it cleared the girl had disappeared.

Finally unconsciousness won over Eragon and he closed his eyes letting his body lay atop of Saphira's neck.

A.N Okay there is my first chapter putting another ending to the war. Hope you like it. CYA

Eramay Delichia


	3. Cloaked Prisoner

A.N Okay one thing if i do create a Mary Sue i am so sorry not what i was going for I'll change...i hope. So here it is.

**Cloaked Prisoner **

Murtagh rolled his eyes.

Eragon and Arya were talking away not paying any attention to him. They didn't even seem to notice when he walked away from them towards the edge on Ardwen.

Murtagh sat down on a boulder, still listening to that annoying elf. Murtagh mimicked Arya as she chuckled to Eragon.

Murtagh rolled his eyes once again when Eragon laughed along with Arya. 'She's not even that funny' thought Murtagh

Looking out over the water, he scoffed. 'Du Weldenvarden... Such a boring place, nothing ever happens here and GOD who would i have to kill for a piece of meat?' he thought

Arya said elves don't eat meet and that Murtagh needed to respect that. "God i hate that elvin princess" Murtagh muttered under his breath.

"Murtagh" Eragon called out "MURTAGH!"

Murtagh jumped at the shout and glared before turning around.

"YES?" he said through his teeth

"We were just discussing what Eragon saw after Durza was killed, you know? Who the girl was" spoke Arya as she joined the two riders.

Murtagh shrugged his shoulders "Maybe you hit your head to hard when you fell and started seeing things that weren't there?"

Arya shook her head "That girl concerns you two Murtagh, after all when we stole another egg from Galbatorix, it hatched for you"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah" Murtagh muttered 

A loud horn cut through the air making Murtagh and Eragon jump.

"what was that?" questioned Eragon

Arya didn't answer instead she had her head held high as if she was searching for something in the sky.

"she must be here" Arya whispered

"excuse me? Who's here?" Murtagh asked as his eyebrows knotted together.

"come" was all Arya said as she began walking straight towards Ellesmera.

Without a word Eragon quiclky followed allowing Murtagh to let out a slight groan before he too followed the elf he dispised so much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they reach their destination they found a large crowd gathered around near the main entrance to the city.

"What are they waiting for?" Eragon asked

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" hissed an elf to his left

Murtagh chuckled slightly as he watched Eragon get in trouble

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" hissed the same elf, this time towards Murtagh.

Murtagh wiped that smile of his face and grouched. He never did like getting in trouble.

At that moment there was a slight mumer in the crowd before movement could be seen near the entrance.

Coming into view was two elven guards holding in front of them someone with a cloaked hiding their face.

"who's that?" Eragon asked motioning towards the cloaked figure as the walked past and around a corner

"No one really knows" Arya answered "The Varden took her prisoner a little while back when they found her sneaking around the entrance of Farthen Dur. They believe she came from Urubaen"

Murtagh's eyes opened in shock and he looked around him to see if anyone was watching.

With no one in sight, quietly Murtagh backed away from Eragon and Arya without a sound and disappeared around the corner. Heading straight to where he hoped they would have taken the cloaked Prisoner.

A.N Okay there you go another chapter. Plz R&R and i will update. Cya

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


End file.
